


renjun immortal

by dusclops



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusclops/pseuds/dusclops
Summary: renjun is a goth
Kudos: 10





	renjun immortal

Hi my name is Huang Ren'jun Ren Jun Renjunway and I have short rat grey hair (that's how I got my name) with grey streaks and grey tips that reaches my mid-neck and mud brown eyes like crusty dirt and a lot of people tell me I look like Wendy (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Dong Sicheng but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a kpop idol, and I debuted in a group called nct dream where I'm about to graduate (I'm nineteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a burberry trenchcoat with matching gucci hoodie and black pants, black cap and black baleniciaga sneakers. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside sm. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.


End file.
